Deadly Serious
by Phx
Summary: Joe is back at home but when he gets a mysterious call from Pharoah and goes rushing back to the island, can Frank and their friends get there in time to save him as everything has become 'deadly serious? This story is completed.


Deadly Serious 

_Author's note: this story picks up right after "The Price_": _hope you enjoy it_ – Phoenix.

17 year old Joe Hardy glanced at the number that showed on the call display of his cell phone. Although it was an out-of-country number, he knew off by heart and he was already grinning when he spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Pharaoh! How's it going?" he asked his surrogate brother. Joe already had an older brother, Frank, and then due to recent events, he also had Pharaoh.

Pharaoh and Joe had lived for two months as brothers after a car accident had left Joe amnesic and the Gray Man had used the opportunity to send Joe so deep undercover to bring down a slavery ring, that Joe actually thought he was Remus Plyth! Pharaoh's real brother.

Now, although Joe was back at home with his real family, and the case had been closed, he and Pharaoh had remained close. Something that he knew bothered his real brother a little bit.

Joe was not really sure why so he tried to keep his relationship with Pharaoh as low key as possible. But they still talked every day.

In fact the cell phone that Joe was using was a gift from Pharaoh and it was good thing that Joe's new brother was rich because he didn't even want to fathom a guess at how much this phone must be costing Pharaoh each month…even with good long distance rates…

"Not bad – are you ready to go to school?" He asked the younger Hardy. It was Joe's first day back at Bayport High and he had confided in Pharaoh that he was actually very nervous. His parents had already had a meeting with the school and his teachers to explain to them what had happened as they had thought that Joe Hardy was dead.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked and relieved. The Hardy brothers were very well liked at the school by teachers and other students alike and Joe had been missed by everyone. The football coach was easily the most ecstatic as Joe was his star quarterback and the team had been suffering terribly since his death!

"When is he coming back?" he had demanded, secretly hoping it would be very soon.

"Well", said Fenton Hardy, Joe and Frank's famous PI father, "We only got back this weekend and we " indicating both he and his pretty, petite, blond haired wife, Laura, 'want him to take it easy for a week or so before he comes back. We're are still trying to get used to having him back, ourselves!"

"Understandable, " nodded the principle smiling in spite of himself at the coach's enthusiasm, "we will do everything we can to help him make the transition back as smooth as possible."

Fenton thanked them and continued, "We realize that Joe is very far behind in his school work – but I think it would be much more difficult on him if he were held back a year…. so, I was hoping that we could get an outline from each of his classes regarding the information he has missed and see if he can catch up. Frank is extremely anxious to help him with any work".

This brought a little laugh from the teachers, as Frank's concern for his younger brother was well known. The two brothers had a unique connection and love for each others that many people envied – _they would die for each other._ Frank's own schoolwork had been slipping since Joe's "death".

"Oh course I hope this means that Frank will start to get back to his own studies as well?" hinted the vice principle who was also Frank's physics teacher. He had watched his A student quickly slip to C's.

Glancing around the room at the other teachers he continued, "Have Frank come by the office after school tomorrow – we will have some stuff for Joe by then". With that the meeting started to break down as they teachers headed out for their morning classes, still shaking their heads in disbelief. It was not everyday that someone came back from the dead!

As the coach headed out the door, Fenton caught his arm, "Coach…about football…"

'Don't worry – I'll be easy on him for the first while or so, "smiled the coach but it quickly faded when he saw the couple shaking their heads.

'No that it not what I meant, " started Fenton, "Joe won't be able to play football, not for a while anyway".

"What? Why not?" demanded the coach as worry flashed across his face.

"Joe has a broken arm", answered Laura as she came to stand beside her 6'2 husband, "he was involved in another car accident. He will be ok", she quickly added as she heard him gasp, "but he can't play football for another 5-6 weeks at least."

"Oh, for a second, I thought it was something permanent! No problem. I would still like it if he could come to practice, though, if it is ok with you – he could be the moral boost the team needs!"

"I am sure that Joe will like that!" The Hardys agreed without any hesitation but Fenton just hoped that Joe would actually stay off the field. His youngest son loved sports, especially football, and was not going to like just being a spectator.

The next day, after school, Frank arrived home with an armload of homework for Joe and grinned as he saw his baby brother balk at the look of all the work, "Don't worry, bro – I'll give you a hand!"

And now a week later, on a bright and beautiful Monday morning, Joe Hardy shook his head as he replied to the voice on the phone.

"Not really – but no use putting it off any longer".

"Will you be ok?" Pharaoh wished he could be there to help him out but Frank would be there and he did not want Frank to feel like he was trying to take his place. It was just that Pharaoh still had a lot of guilt over how he had treated his real brothers, and then Joe when he thought Joe was Remus, and he was determined to make it up. The real Remus was dead, so Joe would have to do…

'Yea, I am actually more nervous about facing everyone then the schoolwork. I know that Frank and the gang have told everyone what happened but I just don't know if I am ready for all that staring!"

Confessed Joe as he finished trying to tuck in his shirt which was made all the more difficult by the sling and cast on his one arm and the phone in the hand of the other.

Pharaoh hearing Joe struggling was concerned, "Are you all right?"

Joe laughed, "I'm just getting a workout here trying to put on my clothes while talking on the phone!"

'I had better go, then. I don't want you to have a heart attack when you try and put on your trousers! Call me later – I'll be home!" Joe heard Pharaoh laughing as he hung up the phone.

_**phx**_

Frank, in his own room, had heard Joe's cell phone ring and, looking at the clock, guessed it was Pharaoh. With the time difference, it was more towards the end of the day for him and he usually called Joe first thing in the morning. Joe never told him that but it wasn't too hard to figure out.

He had already gotten dressed and was just getting ready to see if his brother needed any help when the phone rang so he sat down at his computer and quickly checked his email. He would give them 5 minutes and then let Joe it was time for breakfast.

Frank felt a little resentful when he heard Joe laughing in his room but quickly chastised himself. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way, but he was a bit jealous of the relationship they had.

It had not started out that way. In the beginning, he had felt relieved when he saw how close Joe and Pharaoh were and was grateful that Pharaoh had killed his own mother to protect Joe from her. But then in the days that followed, Joe still did not remember who he was and it was Pharaoh that he turned to for comfort. It was only after they had been involved in another car accident while on their way to meet Frank and Fenton for dinner that Joe finally recovered from the amnesia and remembered Frank.

Frank sighed as he remembered the relief that had swept over him when his younger brother opened up his vivid blue eyes and said, 'Frank"…_and then shortly afterwards Pharaoh was moved into his room…_

Joe did return to Bayport with them but ever since they had come home, Pharaoh was still a constant presence, even if Joe tried his best to keep it from Frank. And that also bothered Frank.

He and Joe had always had a very open relationship and talked about everything – but for some reason, Joe did not talk to Frank about Pharaoh. And actually when he thought about it, Joe had not really told him much about what had happened while he was living life as _Remus Plyth._ He just claimed that he had not see anything of interest until the last couple of days –

And one other thing _really_ irked him – and he knew this was extremely petty – was how much Joe and Pharaoh physically looked alike, although Pharaoh was two years older then Joe.

Blond hair, blue eyes, muscular…while Frank himself, taking after his dad had dark hair, dark eyes and was a bit leaner although a full inch taller then his six-foot brother. People never figured them for brothers but the few places Frank had went with them, people assumed Joe and Pharaoh were…even being mistaken for twins on one occasion! And that is when Frank started to be bothered…

Five minutes had passed so he logged off the computer and knocked briefly on his brother's door before going in. He was mildly surprised to see that Joe was no longer on the phone – his early morning calls tended to go on for long a time. They usually started just after the brothers ate breakfast and he knew that Joe was still on the phone even after Frank had left for school!

But instead of talking on the phone, he was trying to finish buttoning up the shirt that was mostly tucked into his pants, with his left hand – without much success.

"Why didn't you just put on a t shirt?" asked Frank as he stepped in front of Joe, buttoning up his shirt for him and then finished tucking it in to his pants.

Joe smiled, "Oh yeah – you think this is bad, you want to see me trying to get a t shirt over my head and this thing!" He indicated his cast and Frank had to laugh as he had already managed to imagine what that spectacle would look like.

"Well come on, breakfast will be cold!' said Frank as they started out of Joe's room, "Are you feeling up to this?'

Joe paused briefly before answering, 'Sure, piece of cake!".

Frank was in front and never noticed the brief look of concern that flickered across Joe's face before he answered. He had thought about telling Frank how he really felt, but decided not to because he didn't want Frank to worry.

His big brother had been through so much over the past couple of months, because of him, and he hated to bother him with anything else. Joe had had amnesia making him blessed with not having the knowledge of who he had left behind, while Frank went through hell – he thought his baby brother was buried under 6 feet of dirt!

Joe shuddered at that thought – if anything ever happened to Frank he did not think he would have been able to go on…

_**phx**_

Frank pulled the van into the school parking lot and quickly found an empty space near Chet's jalopy, Queen. They could see Chet and Biff standing nearby waiting for them.

Chet had given Biff a ride to school since Biff was not allowed to use his own car for another week. He had been grounded for not telling his parents about his plans to go to _Adventure Collegiate_ and part of his grounding was the prohibited use of his car.

_Adventure Collegiate _had almost cost Biff a lot more as it turned out to be a front for a slavery ring – and if it had not been for Joe, he would most likely be someone's property right now instead of waving at two of his closest friends. Biff and Joe had been best friends since kindergarten when they both discovered their love of anything to do with sports.

Biff had been catching a ride with Frank as the Hoopers only lived a few blocks from the Hardy's but decided to go with Chet this morning to give the brothers some time alone on Joe's first day back.

"Hi Frank! Hi Joe!" he shouted enthusiastically as Frank waved back. Joe did not really hear him though as he was too busy staring at the other kids who were coming and going around the school. He could already feel them looking at him and for some reason he was beginning to feel very nauseous. It was then that Frank turned to say something to him and paused as he saw his brother's pale face and noticed a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Joe…are you ok?" he could see Chet and Biff coming across the parking lot towards him.

Joe kind of gulped a couple of times as he wiped his good arm across his forehead, "Y-y-y-es. I'm just…aah…its…" he stopped as he couldn't seem to get his words out. For the first time in his life Joseph Paul Hardy was having a panic attack. It felt like everyone's eyes were boring into his skull and he wasn't even out of the van yet!

Frank reached across and touched his brother's arm, "What's wrong?" he asked totally mystified. Joe had not mentioned anything to him about being sick.

"Frank", the pleading note in Joe's voice almost broke his heart, and he used his other arm to motion their friends away from the van. Chet and Biff, close enough, to realize that something was wrong, nodded and hung back behind the van, 'I'm sorry – I just can't go in right now…"

"Joe", Frank made Joe look at him and immediately regretted it as he saw how intensely upset Joe was – his eyes shone like blue orbs, "do you want me to take you home?" As he asked that the school bell rang. Joe looked startled and for a moment, Frank had the crazy notion that his brother was just going to bolt away from the van but then Joe shook his head.

"No – you go to class. I'll be in…in a little while…please Frank – I just need to be alone for a while".

The last thing that Frank wanted to do was leave Joe alone in the van, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Joe nodded his head.

"Yes, it's ok Frank, I'll be ok and I will be in…I just can't right now". Reluctantly, Frank grabbed his pack from the car and with one more final look at his brothers white face, he followed Chet and Biff into the school.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a concerned Chet. Frank just shook his head.

"I don't know…he isn't talking to me…" and then Frank stopped. _Oh course_, he slapped his head!

"Are _you_ ok?" now Biff was getting concerned as Frank just stopped in mid speech. Frank looked at them for a second; open mouthed, and then regaining his composure he nodded.

"Yeah, I just realized that there is someone who might know what is going on with Joe – Pharaoh…I gotta go, " he turned to go away from the class door and down the corridor towards to office but not before calling back, 'Biff – tell Mr. Sikes I will be a little late for class!" and then he was gone.

Chet and Biff glanced worriedly at each other – Frank always knew what was upsetting Joe, what had happened? Why did Pharaoh know something that Frank did not?

_**phx**_

Joe sat in the van and watched the last few students run by on their way to class. They threw a quick look in his direction as they passed the van and Joe kept wondering why it bothered him that everyone was looking at him. It was not like he wasn't used to having people watch him – he was the quarterback for the football team and the stands were usually packed, but, then, he reasoned, people weren't just looking at him, they were cheering him on.

And that was the difference, now he felt they were staring at him because he was different – he was no longer just Joe Hardy- school athlete, he was Joe Hardy – back from the dead!

_**phx**_

Frank hoped his dad was home now. They had not seen him at breakfast but knew he was due back from his overnight stake-out sometime in the early morning. It was the first case that Fenton Hardy had taken since Joe's death and it was nice to see him working again.

Frank had explained to the vice principal why he wasn't in class and then given a private place to make his phone calls.

"Hello, Hardy residence", his fathers deep voice answered after the third ring, sounding tired. Frank remembered that his mother had gone already. Laura Hardy volunteered with the Red Cross and had been getting ready to leave the house at the same time as the boys.

"Hi dad!" and Frank went on to explain to his father why he was calling. At first, Fenton was concerned when he had heard Frank's voice. He thought something had happened to one of the boys, but then a few minutes later, he was back in his office rifling through some papers on his desk. Finding what he was looking for, Fenton picked up the extension in his office and read out the phone number to Frank.

"Let me know what happens!" he said and Frank promised him he would just before hanging up.

_**phx**_

Joe was still sitting in the van a few minutes later when he heard his cell phone ringing – it was Pharaoh. Surprised because Pharaoh knew that he was supposed to be in class, he answered it.

"Hi" Joe tried to keep his concern out of his voice but Pharaoh wasn't buying it.

"Spill – why are you sitting in your van in the parking lot and not inside learning stuff?" he demanded.

"I don't know…I just can't face everyone right now", mumbled Joe as he lay his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Why not? What have you done?" Pharaoh asked deciding it was time to get a little more aggressive in his support.

"Well I…well…", Joe thought about this for a moment, "well I came back from the dead…"

"And…"

"And" Joe repeated confused.

"And what is wrong with that?" Pharaoh waited for a few minutes and then continued, "Again I am going to ask – what have you done wrong that you can't face anyone?"

This made Joe think – what was he worried about?

"I don't know – I just feel kind of weird…"

"Do you think you would feel this way if you had went on a holiday for two months and then came back?"

"No…" trailed off Joe and his new brother continued.

"Then what are you afraid of? That people will look at you? Of course people are going to look at you _– you're back_. Think about for a second. If you thought someone you cared about had died only to find out they were still alive, wouldn't you want to take a look at them?"

Joe thought about that for a moment and immediately a picture of Iola Morton came to mind. If he found out that Iola was still alive, hell yes, he would want to stare at her too – just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him and that she was real. He began to see what Pharaoh was talking about.

"Yes…because…only if I saw it with my own two eyes, would I believe it", he said as he started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"You hit it on the head – little Hardy. Let them ALL stare – I think they've earned the right. From what I heard, they all sure as hell grieved enough about you!" Stated Pharaoh firmly determined to give Joe the confidence he needed.

As Joe started to get out of the van, he stopped and asked, "Hey, how did you know I didn't go in?"

Pharaoh chuckled, "A little birdie told me" and hung up.

_**phx**_

Frank had quickly dialed the overseas number after logging it into the phonebook at school with a promise to pay the charges when they were billed, and waited breathlessly. The main window overlooked the parking lot and he could just make out his brother's figure sitting in the van.

Just when Frank was going to hang up, he heard a groggy voice answer.

"Hullo?" Pharaoh's voice told Frank he must have been snoozing.

"Hi Pharaoh, it's Frank". Pharaoh paused for a moment before asking suspiciously, "Frank who?"

Frank felt like he had been jabbed in the stomach and wondered if Pharaoh was playing dumb on purpose, but then he quickly recovered realizing that he had not talked enough to the other boy for him to recognize his voice on the phone. Compounded with the realization that Frank was a pretty common name and Pharaoh might know more then one.

"Frank Hardy"

Immediately, Pharaoh apologized as his voice came back clear and awake, "Sorry Frank – I was in the middle of an after dinner snooze. Is something wrong?"

Pharaoh couldn't figure out why else Frank would be calling him. Not that he held anything against him but he got the impression that Frank was not too fond of him.

"Sort of. I'm at school with Joe but he won't get out of the van. I don't know what is wrong but he is really upset. Look…"Frank took a deep breath as this was going to be hard for him to say, "I don't know what is wrong with him – he isn't saying anything to me. And I was hoping…well…"

The older boy stopped him, "It's ok Frank, I know."

"Now I don't know why Joe didn't mention this to you. But he probably didn't want to worry you. He thinks you worry too much as it is…" Frank snorted gently when he heard this but if Pharaoh heard him he ignored it and continued, "but he is terrified to go back to school".

"Why"

"Well, he doesn't want everyone staring at him".

"Oh" was all Frank could say. This had never even crossed his mind. Joe was the social, outgoing Hardy – it baffled him that Joe would be scared of being the center of attention anywhere. But it made sense the more he thought about it.

Ever since Joe had come home he hardly went anywhere. The only people he had seen were Biff, Chet, and their other close friends, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen and Frank's girlfriend Callie Shaw. Frank had thought it was because Joe was just recovering from the concussion he had gotten in the car accident, but now he realized that it was all related.

"Listen Frank", Pharaoh's voice brought him back, "give me a few minutes. I will call him and see if I can at least get him out of the van. The rest will be up to you…" his voice trailed off and then he continued.

"Look I know this couldn't have been easy for you, calling me. But I just want you to know that I am not trying to weasel in on your relationship with your brother – it is just I really care for Joe. He was my little brother for a while too, and in that time, I realized what a great kid he is. I would do anything for him and nothing to ever hurt him – you know this right?"

Frank was speechless; he wasn't sure what had brought this on. Maybe because it was the first time that he had Pharaoh had actually just talked alone.

"I know", he said when the words finally came.

"Just take care of him, ok." With that Pharaoh hung up the phone and Frank, feeling about an inch tall, walked out of the office and towards the main door to wait for his brother.

_**phx**_

Frank walked Joe to his first classroom after they got late slips from the office.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, his forehead wrinkled in concern. It was the same look Joe had seen on their fathers face a thousand times.

"You should get a t-shirt with that printed on it and save your breath", Joe joked nervously. Frank just shot him a look and came right back with, 'With you as a brother, I should". And then squeezed his brother's arm encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, Joe knocked on the class door and a moment later it was opened by Mrs. Jonie. When she saw Joe, her face broke into a wide grin and she grabbed him in a big hug. Frank smiled and knew his brother would be ok. He turned and hurried back to his class knowing his teacher would probably not be giving him a hug when he saw him…

_**phx**_

"_WELCOME BACK JOE HARDY_" the class shouted when the teacher finally released Joe and ushered him in. His eyes were bright when everyone finally settled down and Chet grabbed his arm and steered him to the vacant seat he had been holding for him.

During the rest of the class, Joe knew everyone was looking at him – but he didn't care, let them look. Pharaoh was right; they had earned the right to look.

_**phx**_

It was lunchtime before Frank saw his brother again. He was already sitting at the table they always shared with his friends, when Joe came in.

It took a few minutes for Joe to actually get in through the door as he kept being stopped by people who wanted to tell him how happy they were to see him alive and well. Frank went over to him to give him a hand with his tray as he saw Joe give it a pained look – he knew his brother hated wearing an arm sling.

After piling his tray with food, Joe followed Frank back to the table and the smile on his face only wavered for a moment when he glanced at all his friends and wished Vanessa was still here.

Vanessa had been his girlfriend. But when he died, she found it too hard to be around Frank and the gang so she had transferred to another school. Joe had not seen her since he had gotten back although he had talked to her once on the phone and it had not went too well.

_Vanessa had told him she still loved him but she couldn't see him anymore. Joe and Frank had chosen to follow in their father's footsteps and were often more times then not in danger. Vanessa had already almost lost Joe too many times to count and, now, with the grief of his "death" and then finding out he was still alive, she had decided she could not live like that anymore. _

_As she had put it, "Joe, I can't do this anymore – never knowing from one moment to the next whether or not you're ok. I love you but your life is too dangerous for me… I already lost you…I grieved for you…I buried you…please I can't do it again". She hung up before he could even reply._

_Frank did not know that either. _

_After Iola Morton, her girlfriend, had been killed in a car bomb that was meant for him and his brother, he had grieved. It had taken a long time for him to get over it – if he ever did. He still missed her and after Vanessa had hung up, Joe went to his room and cried. He cried for the loss of Iola; he cried for losing Vanessa; he cried for himself. _

_You never learn do you? he had sobbed. That is twice death has yanked your heart from you. Just be happy you don't have to visit two markers in the cemetery…after a long time, Joe got up, regained his composure and decided, enough was enough. At 17 years of age, Joe Hardy decided he was emotionally burned out and there was no way he could ever love anyone again. It hurt too much…he had picked up the cell phone and called his " brother"…._

_The only thing he was grateful for was that Frank was over at Phil's helping him with a computer program and had not witnessed his fall from love's grace._

"_Hello?" he heard Pharaoh's voice a few seconds later_.

_**phx**_

"How was class?" asked Frank with a worried look. He noticed that everyone seemed to be watching them, and now he began to feel what Joe must have been feeling like – paranoid. To his relief, Joe smiled back at him, "It's ok – I'm fine now, honestly!" he said with a genuine look on his face, so Frank turned back to the others and they began talking about a movie that was coming out on the weekend.

Frank did not know what Pharaoh had said to Joe but whatever it was, it seemed to have worked and he was thankful for that.

Joe started to eat his lunch but wasn't paying much attention to what was being talked about as he kept remembering the last time he had sat down and had lunch with _everyone_. Vanessa had been teasing him about what she was going to give him for his birthday, the next day. Absently he found himself wondering what it was…

He was still thinking about her when he noticed everyone at the table had gotten quiet and were looking at him.

"What?" he asked sheepishly as he realized that someone must have asked him a question and now they were waiting for a response. Next to him, he could almost hear Frank's worry button clicking on.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the work I have left to catch up on", he lied. If anyone suspected that he was adlibbing, nobody commented on it and instead Callie repeated her question again.

"Me and Frank are going to see the movie this weekend, do you want to come with us? I already have two tickets but I can get you _one_ if you would like?" she asked sweetly. Joe wondered why she was being nice to him; Callie always let him know that he was the third wheel in her relationship with Frank. Although she was coy enough to never do it when Frank was in earshot.

'No – I have other plans", he said as he glanced at Biff and Chet for help. Immediately, Biff piped up.

"Oh yeah, Joe said he would help change the oil in my car". Joe shot a look of thanks as he suspected that Callie knew what had happened between him and Vanessa and was trying to embarrass him into admitting that he would have to go by himself, as her next question would have been to probably ask him if Vanessa wanted to go.

Frank watched the exchange but said nothing. He knew that something wasn't right and, although, he suspected that Callie had an ulterior motive for asking Joe to join them he had no ideal what it might be. But he decided to give her the benefit of a doubt – she was probably just asking him because she knew that Frank would have wanted to but not without making sure she didn't mind the company. Callie had given him immeasurable support over the two months that he thought he lost Joe.

_**phx**_

The rest of the day went uneventful but Frank was starting to get a bit worried when Joe didn't show up at his locker right after classes ended. He was considering going to look for him when he saw the familiar mess that was Joe's blond hair as his younger brother talked to his geography teacher further down the hallway. They were walking towards Joe's locker. Frank felt himself relax.

Of course, he should have realized that Joe might have stayed behind his classes to talk to his teachers. As they got near, the teacher waved good-bye and as he opened his locker, Joe eyed his brother and said, casually, "You don't have to worry so much, you know".

Frank was flabbergasted," What makes you think I was worried?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "Frank you are always worried. I swear that one of these days you are going to worry yourself right into a stomach ulcer!" He grabbed his books and the brothers made their way towards their van.

"Excuse me but I was _concerned _and there is a world of difference between concerned and worried!" clarified Frank pretending to be indignant but he was actually enjoying the sparring with his brother. It had been a long time since they had carried on like this.

Joe laughed for a few minutes.

"Whatever, big brother! But seriously, you don't have to be worried, or rather _concerned,_ about me all the time. I'm a big boy, I can look after myself."

Frank gaffed, "That is the sorry lot for a big brother – especially when they have a little brother who can't even button up his own shirt!"

Joe stopped laughing as the last remark actually stung a bit – he really hated having to rely on people to do things for him that he should be able to do by himself. Frank immediately realized that he stepped on a sensitive issue and started to apologize but Joe stopped him.

"Frank don't! See this is what I mean. Now you are worried that you upset me and you are getting ready to apologize for me being overly sensitive. _Stop it –_ I hate the way you are always worrying over me.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate it that my big brother is always looking out for me, but seriously bro, you are doing too much worrying!"

Frank studied Joe for a moment and with a shake of his head replied, "Ok I'll try not to be so "concerned"…but I can't promise you anything".

Joe smiled at that, "Well that will do for a start. Anyway, if we don't get home soon, Mom will give us something to really be worried about!".

The brothers were still chuckling over that thought when they arrived home a little later.

As usual, Joe went to his room to call Pharaoh and Frank went back online to see who if any of his chat line buddies were online. He was really trying not to let it bother him that Joe was on that cell phone again, but it was hard…

_**phx**_

Later that night Joe Hardy lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He knew it would hurt his family too much if he told them…but he missed his old room. Not the room he was sleeping in now, or even the small one that he had when they lived in New York, although he did not remember anything about it, as he was a baby when they moved to Bayport. But he missed the room he slept in…as Remus.

The room was situated on the back of house on the third floor overlooking the ocean, and he missed the sound of the waves on the shore and the smell of the briny water. He missed just being Remus…

He lay there thinking about everything that had happened and that was when the realization struck him that he missed being Remus Plyth. Except for the occasions when he was tormented by Andreya or Terry, his life had actually been rather pleasant and extremely uneventful. He didn't remember any of the pain that he now felt being Joe Hardy.

When he had first gotten his memory back, along with it came the flood of emotions that he had worked so hard to bottle up. He felt the fresh loss of Iola Morton as he remembered her; he felt the pressure of trying to measure up to what was expected of him; and he felt the loss of his innocence as he now knew what it was like to be someone else. Not everyone's life was involved with getting kidnapped, beaten up, tortured or constantly trying to help strangers…and then Joe felt even more horrible when the guilt for thinking like this hit him – _what was happening to him?_

Quietly getting out of bed, he dressed in the dark and crept downstairs. He knew both his father and brother were light sleepers so he was extremely careful to make no noise. When he got in the garage he looked longingly at his birthday present, but he knew he could not drive the bike with a broken arm, so he put the van in neutral and let it roll back out of the garage and onto the street before starting the motor. He did not want anyone to hear…

He drove around for a long time before he found himself turning off onto a dark side street. Although he had not been here in over two months, he felt like it was just yesterday. He parked the van and got out.

Not bothering to check the gate, which he knew was locked, he slowly dragged himself over the fence. Normally it was a much easier thing to do, but when one has a sling on….well it took him a few minutes and even then he still managed to rip his pants on the top!

Then ungracefully falling, he landed in a heap inside the cemetery grounds.

"Ouch!" he groaned as his good elbow hit the ground first, 'That's going to leave a mark" his voice sounded so out of place in the stillness of the graveyard.

Picking himself up and doing his best to brush off the dirt, Joe staggered through the cemetery. It did not take him long to get to _her_ marker, and letting out a breath he did not know he had been holding, Joe Hardy sat down at the foot of Iola Morton's headstone.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he absently smoothed some of the grass that grew on her plot.

"_I miss me_", he answered quietly.

_**phx**_

What's that noise? Frank thought as he roused himself from the deep sleep he had fallen into. It took him a second to realize it was the sound of someone ringing the doorbell and pounding loudly on the front door. Looking at the clock, he wondered who the hell would be at their door at 4 am in the morning!

He met his father in the hallway and they looked at each other questioningly as they ran for the door. Frank wasn't too surprised to not see Joe because his little brother hated getting out of bed.

Both Hardy's were shocked as Fenton opened the door and Officer Con Riley stood there.

"Hi Fenton, Frank – can I come in ?"

Surprised and instantly alarmed, they knew something was wrong.

"Hello Con, " said Fenton, "Please come in. What brings you to my door at this ungodly hour?"

Con shuffled nervously because he already knew the answers to the question he was going to ask, 'Sorry but I need you to check and see if your van is in the garage".

Frank immediately ran out to the garage and came back a second later, his face pale, 'The van is gone!" he answered and before Con could ask anything else, Laura Hardy appeared at the top of the stairs in her housecoat and called down, "Is Joe down there with you?"

She had heard Con address both her husband and her oldest son and she had went to make sure that Joe was all right, but she found his room empty.

Before they could answer, Con spoke again, 'Please sit down. There is something I need to tell you".

Frank felt his knees go weak as he saw his father and mother unconsciously embrace; they knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Fenton, we found your boys van a little while ago. A concerned driver had alerted us that a dark black van was seen recklessly driving on the highway and two units were dispatched…The driver refused to pull over and a high speed chase ensued. He lost control and did a 360 degree spin on the Carter Bridge before smashing through the guardrail and going into the water. A dive team has been sent to the scene…"

"Oh my god", Laura put her hand over her mouth – where was Joe? She wanted to scream but Con looking straight into Fenton Hardy's eyes continued, his own eyes starting to water, "Fenton, we think Joe was in that van".

"Frank!" his name being yelled was the last thing he heard before passing out.

_**phx**_

A short time later Frank stood beside the river with his father as they watched the divers searching for the body. After Frank had passed out, his father and Con used smelling salts to revive him and when he insisted that he was all right, they had left to go to the bridge. Frank was in shock – _this couldn't be happening again, he couldn't loose Joe again._

"What was he doing up on the highway at this time of night?" his father asked for the 10th time in the last ½ hour. It was the million-dollar question in Frank's mind.

'I don't know, Dad, ' Frank replied numbly as he watched the tail end of his van being pulled from the water. He had desperately hoped that it was not the Hardy van but as he saw the familiar license plate, he knew it was.

Chief Collig, a long time friend of the Hardy's, stood by quietly. He did not know what to say. This family had already gone through so much – to loose Joe again, and just after they had gotten him back…he wasn't sure if the family could recover…

_**phx**_

When Joe Hardy awoke, it took him a second to get his bearings – where was he? The last thing he remembered was sitting down next to Iola's grave and talking to her – he must have fallen asleep.

Feeling the cold grass pressing into his cheek, he realized that was what had happened. The sun was already rising and he could feel its warmth against his face.

"Oh no – Frank's gonna kill me!" he thought as he painfully got to his feet. His body had a few extra bruises that it was complaining about from his fall over the fence but he was more worried about getting home before anyone knew he was missing.

Muttering under his breath, he dragged his aching body back over the fence and once again, fell to the ground on the other side, this time jarring his broken arm, "AAAHHH!" he screamed. But that was nothing compared to how he felt when he looked to where he had parked the van and it was missing!

'Crap – Dad's gonna kill me!" he grimaced. The van had been stolen!

"Joe Hardy, you are real piece of work, " he complained to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He paused for a few minutes trying to figure out who would be the best one to call at this hour in the morning. Ennie…Meenie…Minnie..moe – who'll be least pissed off – I don't know…he rhymed in his head as he decided to call Tony. It was Tuesday morning, and Joe knew that on Tuesday's before school, Tony went to Mr. Pizza to wait for the deliveries.

Looking at his watch, Joe knew that Tony should be on his way to the restaurant right now and if he caught him maybe he could pick Joe up.

Tony answered his cell on the second ring and Joe could hear the sound of a car motor in the background – good, Tony was still in his car.

"Hello?" came Tony's voice.

"Hey Tony – could you do me a big favour?"

"Joe? What are you doing up at this hour – aren't you usually just rolling over for your second nap?" Tony joked. Everyone knew that Joe hated getting out of bed.

"Ha Ha! Always the funny guy, Prito…Anyway, I have a little van problem and I was hoping you could give me a lift."

"Well I'm on my way to work – but sure, are you are home?"

Joe summoned up the courage and said, "At the cemetery". He heard Tony give a little gasp but he quickly recovered and becoming very worried about his blond haired friend, told him he would be right there. Joe sat down to wait already dreading how this day was going to go.

_**phx**_

When Tony had hung up the phone, he wanted to call Frank right away but he forced himself not too. He was a friend to both Frank and Joe and he decided that if anyone was going to tell Frank about this, it should be Joe. However, if it looked like Joe was in over his head, then Tony resolved that he would call Frank immediately.

20 minutes later he saw his friend sitting down on the curb and regretted not calling Frank. Joe looked terrible. He looked dirty, bruised, tired and….Tony couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but something didn't look right with Joe.

Seeing Tony's car, Joe jumped up relieved. He was very tired and cold and just wanted to go home. But he knew he had to make one more stop before he went home.

"Tony can you drop me off at the police station? I need to report my van as being stolen".

"Are you ok?" asked Tony concerned. Maybe Joe had been carjacked or something.

Joe must have known what he was thinking because he shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think…" Tony threw another worried look at Joe, which Joe ignored, " I feel asleep and when I woke up the van had been stolen. Thanks for coming to get me. I didn't want to call home until I could go there in person and make sure they knew I was ok". Tony smiled at that – Joe was always thinking of everyone else.

He also knew that Joe was right. His family would have been very upset if he called to say he was at the cemetery and the van had been stolen. They would have been terrified that he was hurt…at least he can show them he is ok. But as Tony stole another glance at Joe, he wondered if his friend was truly ok.

"No problemo, pal. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No that's ok, I'll ask if someone can give me a lift home or something".

A short time later Tony dropped Joe off with the promise to see him later at school. School, groaned Joe, he had almost forgotten that today was still a school day…

When he entered the police station he glanced around and noticed that neither Con Riley nor Chief Collig was there – he thought that was strange as he remembered his Dad saying once that the Chief always came to work early – and as for Con, well it was his turn for the nightshift which wasn't over yet – oh, well, they must be busy.

So sitting down with an officer that he did not know, Joe started to file a stolen vehicle report. The officer was very nice but raised her eyebrows just slightly when he gave her his name, a description of the vehicle and license plate number.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" she asked as she went over to another desk and made a quick phone call. A few minutes later, she came back and sat down.

"Joe, your van has been found." Joe breathed out in a sigh of relief but he quickly paled as she continued, "It was driven off the Carter Bridge and as we speak, they are dragging the river…. looking for your body".

_**phx**_

Chief Collig's cell phone rang and he stepped away from the Hardy's to answer it, 'Hello? Yes…Yes…WHAT?…Are you sure? Don't let him go, we'll be right there!" Looking at his phone in disbelief, he then put it away and walked back over to where Fenton and Frank stood.

Putting a comforting hand on Fenton's shoulders he smiled broadly at the father and son, "Joe is ok – it wasn't him driving the van!"

Frank felt weak but this time with relief and the Chief continued, 'Apparently, a bit bedraggled looking but no worse for wear, Joe Hardy just showed up at the police station and filed a report – he was reporting the theft of his van!"

The drive to the police station was just a blur to Frank's mind as he was filled with so many emotions. The strongest one was relief that his brother was ok but this was quickly being replaced by anger – what was Joe doing out at that hour in the morning – didn't he know that they would be worried sick about him? By the time he saw his brother, he was furious with him.

Joe jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on and was enveloped in a big hug by his father as he heard his father's voice breaking, "I thought I had lost you…again". He held his son for a long time before releasing him and wiping his eyes.

Joe turned to Frank but froze when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. Instead of looking happy to see him, Frank looked outraged, and instead of embracing him, he turned coldly away from him and walked back out the door.

Stunned, Joe tried to run after his brother but his father stopped him, "No son, let him go. We were all very worried about you…and…" his words trailed off as he did not know what to say. Fenton had seen the look of anger on his older son's face, and while he understood it, as he himself was a bit angry, he knew that now was not the time as all he wanted to do was get his younger son home.

Joe nodded his head numbly and followed his father to his car and noticing that Frank was sitting in the front seat, climbed into the back. His older brother did not even look at him.

As his father navigated the roads home, Joe stared out the window. _How could I have messed up so bad_…he thought? No matter what he had ever done, Frank had always been there for him and now...well, now Joe felt like he lost something worst then the van that morning – he had lost his big brother.

_**phx**_

"Oh baby, are you ok?" Laura Hardy exclaimed as she hugged her youngest son. Taking in his disheveled appearance, she made him lie down on the couch while she fixed him something warm to drink. Frank just went up to him room and a few minutes later, Joe heard the shower start and knew he was getting ready for school.

Sure enough a half an hour later, Frank came back downstairs and quickly called Chet and then Biff to let him know that Chet would pick him up for school Without a glance at his brother he grabbed two pieces of toast from the table and then went out the garage. Joe heard the sound of his new motorcycle being started and then Frank left for school.

"I gotta go to school", he insisted starting to get up from the table where he had just finished a breakfast of eggs and bacon. But his father held up his hand, "We need to talk first". Fenton Hardy had decided that Joe was recovered enough to tell them what happened. Joe started to pick at a hangnail on his thumb.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive". He stopped hoping that that would be enough – it didn't work.

"And"

"And I drove for a long time?"

Fenton decided to cut to the chase, "How did the van get stolen".

"I..um…well, " Joe took a deep breath and then just blurted out, "I ended up at the cemetery and someone stole it while I was there!"

He didn't need to add that he had fallen asleep or that he had been visiting Iola, because he saw a stricken look cross over his father's face and heard his mother quietly gasp – they knew why he was there.

Fenton Hardy didn't know what to say. He had hoped that his son had finally gotten over his girlfriends death, but it looked like he had regressed a little. Then keeping in mind that Joe had just recovered from amnesia, he realized that his memories of Iola would seem a bit fresher.

He decided his son was probably going through enough without him trying to punish him. Besides, he had seen how Frank was reacting and knew that Joe was already being punished worst then anything he or Laura could have come up with.

'Fine, I will give you a ride to school."

Glumly, Joe grabbed his books and went to wait in his father's car. He was actually looking forward to going to school as a distraction from his home life and that scared him even more.

Waving goodbye, Fenton dropped his son off in front of the school a few minutes before the bell rang. Joe noticed his motorcycle parked beside Queen and wished he had been the first one to get to ride it. Sighing regretfully, he eyed his cast and wished it would soon be coming off – but it had a couple of weeks left.

Just as he reached the door he heard his cell phone ring. His first thought was just to turn it off but then realized that it was probably Pharaoh and he would be worried if Joe didn't answer. As he was saying hello he wondered why he was calling so late. Pharaoh knew he should have been in school by now – and then he felt a gnawing worry in his stomach.

Preoccupied with everything that had happened earlier, he had not even noticed that Pharaoh had missed calling him before breakfast – Pharaoh was never late.

"Hello?" he said and felt his face go pale as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Joe…help me…" Joe heard a loud crash and the line went dead.

Frantically Joe pushed the memory key and heard the tones of each number as the phone dialed and started to ring. The phone was still ringing five minutes later as Joe Hardy hoped in a cab and headed to the airport. There was only one thought on his mind – my brother needs me. And he added, bitterly, at least one of them does…

_**phx**_

Coming over to sit at the table with his friends, Frank noticed that Joe was not there and just figured he had used everything as an excuse to stay home.

Chet Morton glanced around the lunchroom before asking, "Where's Joe? I didn't see him in class this morning."

Frank snorted, "Probably home being as selfish as ever".

He never noticed Tony stop in mid bite of his sandwich and turn his attention to him.

"He was out joy riding last night and somehow managed to get our van stolen. It ended up in the river. You know he never even had the consideration to call us and tell us what had happened. Chief Collig showed up at our door and we all thought he had been in the van when it went over and was…was dead". His eyes flickered briefly as he remembered how he had felt standing beside the bridge.

"Did you ask him what happened?" asked Tony carefully watching Frank.

"No I didn't need to. You know I love him but he is just so careless and thoughtless! I really am beginning to think he is just concerned about doing whatever Joe wants, regardless of the circumstances!"

Frank knew he was being a bit harsh but it was the stress of all the recent events hitting home that was making him feel this way.

He was very happy to have his brother back, but he just wished Joe was the old Joe. But ever since he had come home he was different….Frank couldn't put his finger on it but he knew things had changed. _Especially Pharaoh-type things_, he thought bitterly.

"Frank…" Tony started carefully as he knew that was not what had happened, "you should talk to Joe – I don't think it is like that. Come on, Joe is one of the least selfish people I know. Heck he is always getting into trouble _because_ he is prone to just jumping in without any real regard to what might happen to him…" he trailed off taking a sip of his pop, "It's just well…I'm the one who dropped him off at the police station."

"What?" asked Frank warily as he eyed Tony wondering what was going on.

"I was on my way to Mr. Pizza for the deliveries when he called me and asked me to pick him up. He said his van was stolen and needed a lift to the police station. I dropped him off and went on to work".

"Where was he?" asked Phil as he finished peeling a orange and offered everyone a section. Tony accepted one before answering, he avoided looking at Chet or Frank as he was deciding whether or not it was is place to tell. Then remembering Frank's earlier remarks, he knew he owed it to Joe to clarify everything.

"At the cemetery".

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy's mind was racing. He had kept trying to call Pharoah but the phone just kept ringing and ringing. The more he thought about it, the more his started to panic. It was not like Pharaoh to not answer his phone. He once told Joe that it felt more like an extra arm or leg then an electronic device.

Joe had even called the house but there was no answer there – and that was when Joe knew for sure something bad had happened – there was always someone at the house…

Never a fan of flying in the best of circumstances, Joe had to resist the temptation to have a drink to calm his nerves. He knew he needed all his wits about him; this would be the first time he returned to the island as Joe Hardy.

Looking at his clock, which was still set on Bayport time, he knew it would be very early in the morning before he got to the house, so he tried to call his parents. They would be worried about him when he didn't return from school.

His first thought was to call Frank, but remembering his brother's current mood, he decided it would best not to call him because as soon as he found out where Joe was going, he would insist on going with him – not because of anything other then the fact that he felt responsible for Joe. And that is not what Joe wanted.

_If_ Frank was going to go with him, he wanted it be because he really wanted to and not just because he felt Joe couldn't do anything right.

His mother answered the phone breathlessly, after the third ring, "Hello!"

"Are you ok?" Joe asked instantly worried.

"Oh yes, sweetie, I was in the garden…is anything the matter?" she asked wondering why Joe was calling her during his lunch break.

"Well no I don't think so but I got a weird call from Pharaoh and he needs me to come over". It was almost the truth.

His mother was torn, she knew how Joe felt about Pharaoh and would want to go right there but she also worried that it might not be such a good ideal taking into consideration everything that had happened recently.

"Well honey, why don't you wait until your dad gets home and we can talk about it…" and then she paused, "Joe…sweetie…are you on a plane?"

"Err…well yes as a matter of fact. Mom, _it's important_! Look don't worry, I should be back in a couple of days, the weekend at the latest. Just tell Dad and Frank, Ok? And tell them not too worry, I will be with Pharaoh and that's just as safe as being at home", he answered ironically.

Laura knew that tone in Joe's voice and it was too late to argue with him now that he was on the plane, "Ok, just be careful. Call as soon as you get there or if you need anything. And I am warning you, now, Joseph Paul Hardy, if you do not call me or do not show up by Saturday evening, I will send your brother after you".

Joe laughed, told her he loved her and hung up. He felt a little better, at least he had bought some time and he had not really lied. Pharaoh had asked for his help.

_**phx**_

When Frank got home from school he felt about 2 inches tall. He knew that he overreacted to what had happened and he really wanted to talk to his brother. After Tony had told them that Joe was at the cemetery it brought back to him his own recent memories of not being able to sleep and retreating there for some solace.

Joe had needed him but he was not there – what had driven him out there in the middle of the night? Frank thought Joe was finally emotionally past that…

'Is Joe in his room?" he asked his mother as he hung his coat and started up the stairs but her voice stopped him, "No – Frank he is going to be away for a couple of days."

When she didn't elaborate Frank pressed, "Where is he?"

"He went to school this morning and got an urgent call from Pharaoh. He left immediately but promised he would be home no later then Saturday". Frank froze, _so Joe did go to school this morning_. Frank slapped his head frustrated at himself.

If he had only calmed down a little and waited to go to school with Joe, then he would have been there when Pharaoh called and know what was going on. He knew that Joe would not have told their mother anything to worry her, but if he had been there, it would have been pretty hard to hide it from him.

Laura recognized his stricken look, "Frank, he assured me that everything was all right, he just said that Pharaoh needed his help right away". Her next comment did not make him feel any better, either, "And he did say that he would be just as safe with Pharaoh as he would be at home".

"Does Dad know yet?"

"No but he should be home any minute".

Frank grabbed a glass of milk and sat down to wait for his dad. He wanted to hop on the next plane and go after his brother but he decided to see what his father thought, maybe he knew something Frank didn't.

_**phx**_

Joe tried to call Pharaoh one more time but this time after the third ring, he heard a click. Heartened, he expected to here Pharaoh's voice but instead he heard nothing. Quickly redialing, he was surprised to hear a message telling him that the caller was not available – someone had turned off the phone!

If Joe could have gotten out of the plane and pushed it from behind to make it go faster, he would have.

Damn it, he thought, why didn't he take the concord! Even with having to get a connecting flight, he would have gotten there faster.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy stared thoughtfully at his dark haired son. _God he looks like me_, he thought before making a decision.

"I think it is time you went on a vacation – you look like you could use the rest".

Frank was puzzled. His father enjoying the look on his son's face, continued, "Take the next flight out but don't tell your brother. Keep a low profile but stay around just in case he needs your help. I would go with you but I really need to try and tie up this case I am working on."

"So would I sweetie, " cut in their mother, "but we are already understaffed at the center due to that horrible flu that everyone is getting".

"So," continued his father, "ask one of your friends to go with you. I will make the arrangements and talk to school."

"I'll ask Tony, " said Frank. He knew that Tony was busy but given the demographics of the area, Italian blooded Tony would be an asset to help blend in.

"Remember Frank, there is probably nothing wrong so give Joe a wide berth. I don't want him to think we don't trust him, I just want you to be close by in case something happens. I'll talk to Mr. Prito, maybe Chet or Biff can help out in Tony's absence."

_**phx**_

Tony was elated; it had been along time since he had been to the Mediterranean. His father, although a little concerned about Tony missing school, decided that a vacation might be good. Fenton had told Mr. Prito that he just wanted the boys close by in case Joe needed them.

So three hours later, Tony met Frank at the airport with his passport. Just as Frank saw his olive skinned friend, his cell rang. It was his father.

"Frank, can you do me a little favor before you board your flight?" he asked and Frank detected a hint of mischievousness in his father's voice. It was the same tone Joe used when he was up to something.

"Sure" he said warily.

"I have sent a few extra things to the airport that I thought you could use. They are waiting for you at the lost and found". Fenton hung up before Frank could hear him laughing.

Curious, he and Tony headed towards the back of the airport. Frank was so engrossed in trying to figure what he was going to do once he got to the island, that he ran into a tall blond haired young man.

As he started to apologize he recognized it as Biff.

"Biff what are…" his voice trailed off when he also saw Chet and Phil standing there, each holding a carry on bag and a plane ticket.

"When I called your Dad to see how Joe was doing, he told me what was going on so I decided that I could use a vacation as well", grinned Chet.

"Me too", piped Biff, "once I heard you guys were trying to hog all those beautiful beach babes, I was in – although I will admit it took your father to help get me off on good behavior", he retorted as he was supposed to be still grounded for a few more days.

"And me", finished Phil, "heck you're my lab partner, I am not going to do the Chapter 8 experiment by myself – it looks too dangerous", he rolled his eyes for effect.

Frank laughed realizing that this was the "extra things" that his dad had sent to the airport. He shook his head at Biff, though, "What makes you think there are going to be beautiful beach babes?"

"Two things – First because I have already been there. Provided it was under different circumstances, but I do remember seeing a beach or two, and secondly, because…_aren't there always_?" Amid the out roar of his friend's laughter, Frank managed to just hear the final boarding call for their flight. The boys took off for the overseas gate at full tilt.

_**phx**_

Joe wasn't feeling as jovial as the other boys who would be getting off at the same terminal a few hours after he did. It was very early in the morning and he was now bordering on exhaustion. All he wanted to do was get to the house, beat some sense into Pharaoh, and get some sleep. Although right now, he was not too particular in what order those things happened.

He looked around the near empty terminal and wished he could have gotten through to the house so they could have sent a car for him – _what was going on_?

The early morning air was warm and Joe breathed in the wonderful smell of the ocean as he looked around for a taxi. It was a small terminal but he was sure that there would be at least _a_ taxi around.

Suddenly a long sleek black limo pulled up next to him and he heard his name, 'Joe Hardy?'

Confused, he hesitated only a moment before getting into the open door, what did he have to loose?

The driver got back into the car and proceeded to drive him back to the house. _Just as I thought_, Joe surmised, _it was some sort of stupid prank. After all who else would send a car for him_…Feeling relieved, Joe settled back in the seat and drifted off to sleep.

In what seemed like a second later, Joe awoke to the familiar sound of the black gates of the estate opening wide and Joe gasped when he saw the house – he had forgotten just how impressive it was and he had only been gone a couple of weeks.

As the limo was pulling to a stop, Joe knocked on the window to have the driver lower the privacy screen.

"Yes?" asked the driver in a soft Mediterranean accent.

"Who sent you to pick me up?" Joe asked. He wanted to know if there were going to be any surprise visitors in the house.

"Nobody". The driver replied. When Joe looked confused, his face broke into a wide friendly grin.

"We had standing orders to monitor all passenger manifests for Joseph Hardy or Remus Plyth. A limo is to be immediately dispatched to meet you when you arrive. Mr. Pharaoh has had this arrangement since your departure. Good night, sir".

Joe was impressed. He felt like royalty. However, this feeling was soon dismissed when he opened the large oak door and entered the front hall. Although, he no longer lived there, Joe still felt like it was his home and it never even occurred to him to knock.

A smell of gardenias wafted past his nose and he paled for a moment as he remembered the last time he had smelt that perfume was the night when Andreya had tried to seduce him…hastily pushing that memory aside, he called out loudly, "Pharaoh, hello? Is anyone home?"

His voice echoed through the house and for one brief minute, Joe thought that it might have been deserted. And then he heard the sound of a door closing towards the back of the house – the kitchen.

Thinking it might be an intruder; Joe made his way quietly towards the kitchen and pushed open the door. A small plump dark skinned woman wielding a wooden spoon assaulted him immediately! As he put up his good arm in a defensive move to block the blow, she suddenly let out a scream and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Mr. Remus! It's you! I'm so sorry sir – if I had known it were you I never would have…" Joe returned the hug and then put up his hand to stop her from continuing.

"Mrs. Corradi, it's me that needs to apologize. I shouldn't have been sneaking into the kitchen at this hour in the morning. It's just that I called out to anyone when I got here and no one answered. So when I heard you back here I assumed you were a prowler or something."

This made the older woman laugh, "The only thing I'm prowling at my age is the isles of the pharmacy for something to cure varicose veins!" Joe was heartened to see her. He had always enjoyed spending time in the kitchen talking to her. She regaled him with some outrageous story about what he…no, Remus did as boy. She had been working for the family since Pharaoh was a baby.

Scolding her gently her reminded her, "Now Mrs. Corradi, remember my name is Joe. Joe Hardy. Remus is dead". Her eyes saddened for a brief minute before she perked up and pulled him towards the butcher-block kitchen table.

"You look like something half starved to death. Sit down while I get you some good food…" and turning slyly she finished, 'Mr. Remus".

Sighing he just shook his head – why bother…but he did look forward to whatever she was cooking. Mrs. Corradi was a fantastic cook and he was relived that the smell of the flowers was quickly replaced by the fat sizzling in the frying pan.

"Is Pharaoh sleeping?" Joe asked as he watched the old lady move around the kitchen. Never pausing she just grunted, "I doubt that – sometimes I don't think that boy ever sleeps. He is usually down in the kitchen and has the kettle on before I have come down".

"Has he been in here this morning?" Joe persisted. He wanted to know where his "brother" was. This made the old woman turn and eye him for a moment as if in deep thought.

"Actually no." And then she set a plate down in front of him and instructed him to eat, "I haven't seen him yet this morning. He must not be feeling too well.." she surmised.

As Joe delved into the wonderful meal she had concocted, he pressed, "Is there something wrong with the phones in the house?"

"No they ring ok", Mrs. Corradi poured him a cup of strong tea. He knew it was useless to remind her that he didn't like tea and just nodded his thanks.

"I've been calling here constantly but no one was picking up the phone", he said and waited for her response. When none came, he continued, "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Because we're not allowed". Her reply left no doubt that she not too pleased with the arrangement.

"What do you mean you're not allowed? House rule #1, who ever hears it, answers it", he rhymed off remembering how many times he had heard Andreya recite this as she indoctrinated new staff, but Mrs. Corradi just shook her head sadly.

"Yes, until yesterday morning. And then Mr. Winston said all telephones were to be answered by him or Mr. Pharaoh – no one else".

"Who's Mr. Winston?"

"He's Mr. Pharaoh's personal aide".

'Personal aide!" Joe spit his milk across the table and quickly apologized as the old woman pulled out a cloth and cleaned up the mess, "Sorry…since when does Pharaoh have a personal aide?"

"Since a couple of weeks ago. Anyway, Mr. Remus if you would excuse me, I am going into town to pick up a few things. I'll be back before lunchtime." Joe just sat at the table for a few minutes longer as he tried to figure out what was going on. A few weeks ago; Pharaoh had never mentioned that to him.

_**phx**_

"I think I died and went to heaven!" Chet exaggerated as they walked out of the airport and into the beautiful afternoon sun. The other boys agreed with him as they waited for Frank. He had stopped to call home to see if his parents had heard from Joe, and joined them a few minutes later.

He shook his head in anticipation of their question.

'Frank – don't take any offence at this but…how did you ever convince Joe to return to Bayport when he had all this?" Chet continued, very impressed. He had never been anywhere outside the US before and he had certainly never imagined anything as beautiful as this secluded little island.

Frank shrugged and smiled, "I told him I would let you have his room!" he joked but inside he knew what Chet was talking about.

Joe was the male equivalent of a beach bunny. He loved sun, sand and surf and this island would seem to be all of that…and more…as the guys noticed a couple of bikini clad, dark haired beauties stroll past and wave at them. They then got into a red sports car and drove off.

"Hubba hubba!" groaned Biff, already in love.

"Come on lover boy, we have work to do", Tony reminded him gently pulling his ogling friend into the taxi. A short time later they were unpacking in their hotel. Frank had gotten two rooms that were joined by a single door for them to share and Phil was already out on the large balcony overlooking the beachfront below.

"Did I ever thank you?" he asked. Frank looked confused.

"Thank me for what?'

"For having Joe as your brother".

Frank laughed, "And that makes you thankful…how?"

'Well if he were anyone else's brother, then I would be stuck in physics lab with a stuffy lab partner…"

Frank tossed a pillow at his friend and this started an all out pillow fight between the boys. A half an hour later, when Frank had to call down to room service for more pillows, and apologize to the pool guy for the five hotel pillows that he had to retrieve from the pool, Frank sank down on his bed and thought to himself, "Yes I am lucky to have Joe as my brother…".

_**phx**_

Joe was not feeling too lucky right then though. He had spent the entire morning and early afternoon, scouring the grounds for any sign of Pharaoh. It had taken him a long time because he kept getting side tracked by the many groundskeepers and housekeepers who wanted to welcome him back. They all knew that the real Remus was dead, but still they insisted on calling him that.

"Much more of this, and I'm going to have a split personality", he thought grimly after leaving the barn. He noticed that it had been repaired since the fire that Pharaoh set, and he was given great detail about its reconstruction from the head groom after Joe had run across him. Thank goodness none of the horses had been injured!

Like everyone else on the estate, he had not seen Pharaoh since yesterday, and insisted that Mr. Winston was running everything for him, now, as his personal aid.

Joe ended up back in his own room. And as he stretched out on the big bed to finally try and get some sleep, he realized that he had not called him mom yet. Jumping up, he pulled out his cell phone and hastily dialed his home number. He was too tired to do the time difference math to see if it was a bad time to call.

"Mom?" he asked a short time later when his mother's sleep filled voice answered the phone. As soon as she heard his voice, she immediately came awake.

"Joe Hardy – I was getting worried about you!"

"I'm sorry Mom, I just got sidetracked. Did you tell Dad and Frank I would be gone for a couple of days?" he asked anxious to find out their reaction.

"Yes, how is Pharaoh?" Laura quickly tried to change the subject. She was afraid she would let it slip that Frank and their friends were also on the island. Joe misunderstood her intention and thought that Frank was still mad at him.

"Ok, I guess", Joe replied tiredly, "Mom I gotta go and get some sleep before I pass out. Love you – I'll call later". He hung up the phone and sighing heavily, he lay back on the bed and wished that Frank were there, he could really use his help.

_**phx**_

Frank and the others were unpacking while Phil, already done his, was scanning though the complimentary newspaper. The island, although not very large, had a fair sized newspaper that seemed to mostly report the comings and goings of the many jet setters that either called this island home or vacationed here. He noticed that it was definitely the place to be if you were ultra rich and hoped that he could find some reasonably priced souvenirs!

It did not surprise him when he saw the paper was in English as he noticed that, contrary to outside the island, it was the predominate language spoken here; a testimony to the influence of money on the island, he guessed.

"There is a little hill overlooking the estate that we can use for a stake-out. Dad gave me his high powered binoculars and walkie talkies", Frank was saying when something in the paper caught Phil's eye and he interrupted.

"Frank – I have a better ideal". They all turned to Phil as his voice startled them. Phil was usually the quiet one of the group, "Why don't we go undercover at the estate?"

Knowing that his friend must be thinking about something, he pressed, "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well I just noticed that most of these big houses are always advertising for help. We could just go up to the estate and see if they need anyone. I do know that they are looking for a groom's assistant, and a dog handler right now, " he said as he pointed to two adds on the same page, "It couldn't hurt, could it?"

Frank thought about that for a few minutes. It did make sense, he knew it took a lot of people to run large estates, and if his memory was correct from what the gray man had told him about the Plyth's, they had the largest one on the island; with its own marina, stables, vineyard and orchard. It took up almost ¼ of the island's land mass – and although the island was not terribly large, that was still a sizable chunk.

"The only problem will be if Joe answers the door." Frank surmised highly doubting that Joe would have anything to do with hiring them for any positions, but they might have to be given the once over by Pharaoh.

"I know your father said that we weren't to let Joe know we were around…but what about Pharaoh?" Asked Biff as Frank was just thinking the same thing.

"I don't know…Joe told Mom that Pharaoh said he needed his help…I don't want him thinking we don't trust him or Joe" his voice trailed off, "aw hell! I'm Joe's _brother_! I'll call Pharaoh and just tell I am worried about Joe. He probably knows about how I acted yesterday so it shouldn't sound suspicious. He'll just think I am feeling guilty. I'll play it by ear and we will see what happens."

Frank pulled out his cell to use so that Pharaoh would not see an island local and realize that he was there. He also pulled out his wallet and took out the piece of paper he had scribbled Pharaoh's number on when he had been at school – it seemed like a lifetime ago since he had been trying to get his brother out of the van…and then he dialed the number.

_**phx**_

Joe awoke with a start. Where was he? It took a few minutes for him to get his bearings but then he remembered where he was and why.

Looking at this watch, it took him a minute to remember that he had already reset the time, and saw it was almost suppertime. No wonder his growling stomach had woken him up. He hadn't eaten anything since early morning.

Knowing that a sleeping Plyth was not too be disturbed (House Rule #3, if he remembered correctly), Joe reached for the phone that was next to his bed. He lifted the receiver and pressed the button next to the word, "KITCHEN" and heard it ring. Three rings later, he heard Mrs. Corradi's voice on the phone.

"Mr. Remus – would you like your supper now?" she asked and at first Joe was surprised that she knew who it was. But then remembered two things at the same time, first who else would it be, unless Pharaoh had returned home. And secondly, the word REMUS would show on the kitchen phone display. Joe knew he could easily enjoy living like this!

'Thanks – I will be down in 10 minutes. Has Pharaoh eaten yet?" He wanted to know if his "brother" was home yet.

"No", and then she hung up to put some pasta and salad on the table for him. As she reached for the teapot she didn't notice the man sneaking up behind her with the rag. A few seconds later, as she lost consciousness, the man gently lowered her to the floor and finished preparing the cup of tea for her.

_**phx**_

Frank looked surprised for a moment before putting down the phone, 'That's strange".

"What?" asked Chet coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, I tried Pharaoh's cell number but he doesn't have it on."

"Maybe he's home and turns it off then", supplied Chet thinking about how he did that sometimes to save money. Frank knew what he thinking.

"No that's not it. Pharaoh is not concerned about saving airtime. He pays for the cell he gave Joe as a gift and trust me, money isn't a concern with him", reminded Frank.

"Have you tried calling the house?" asked Phil.

"No. I never got the number from Dad", replied Frank mentally kicking himself for not getting both numbers. He smiled though as his sandy haired friend held up the classified page and pointed to an ad with his finger.

"Well I just happen to have it right in front of me", he laughed and read the number out to Frank who quickly called it.

The phone started to ring and Frank waited growing increasingly impatient with each unanswered ring. Finally, after about 10 rings, he heard a deep nasal voice.

"Plyth Estate", the man said.

"Can I speak to Pharaoh Plyth?" Frank asked sweetly. He heard the man rustling with some papers as he responded, "I'm sorry, you've dialed the wrong number. "

"Isn't this the Plyth Estate?" confirmed Frank although he knew that was what the man had said when he answered the phone.

"Yes but this is the office, not the house", the man explained trying to sound patient but he really had a lot of other things he needed to be doing right now, "If you are looking for a job this is the right number". He explained, "So if you'll excuse me.."

Frank cut the man off before he could hang up, "Can you transfer me to the house".

"No you will need to dial it directly, " he continued knowing what Frank was going to ask, "I cannot give you the number, it's unlisted. Good day". The man hung up.

"Sorry, I just thought it would get you into the house", apologized Phil after Frank told them what happened. Frank just shook his head.

"It sounded like a good plan to me. I guess I should have known it wouldn't be that easy".

"Now what?" asked Biff.

"I'll call home – it's still early morning, so Dad should be home", and Frank went out on the balcony as he waited for his parents to answer their ringing phone. It was a beautiful day and Frank sighed as he looked out at the beach wishing he was on a real vacation.

"Hardy Residence", he heard his father's voice. Looking at his watch, Frank felt bad for waking his dad up so early but he really needed the number. A few minutes later, Frank was redialing his cell phone, grimacing slightly as he thought about how much his cell bill was going to be by the time he got home!

The phone in the Plyth mansion, started to ring.

_**phx**_

Joe walked into the kitchen ten minutes later and was surprised to see that it was empty. He had been expecting to see Mrs. Corradi there but seeing his meal on the table, decided she must have had something else to do.

Grimacing when he saw the teacup, he pushed it to the side and sat down. As he took a bite of his food, he started thinking about Frank. He really wanted to phone him and ask for his help because he wasn't sure where to go next. He was beginning to believe that something bad had happened to Pharaoh.

He knew that Frank might still be mad at him but decided to call him anyway – Joe didn't like working on something without his big brother and now regretted not pulling him out of class that morning and making him go with him. Oh well, he though, hindsight is 20/20 and resolved to call him as soon as he finished eating. It was still early in Bayport…

As the food went down his throat, Joe started to gag! Grabbing the tea, he took a couple of large gulps to wash out his mouth. The food was full of pepper!

"What the…!" he gasped as he was finally able to breath again. Mrs. Corradi was the best cook ever, what had happened to the food? Now he had the equally horrible taste of tea in his mouth and stood up to get a glass of water. Feeling a little dizzy, he sat back down to wait for his head to clear. The dizziness started to increase and Joe knew that something was wrong. Taking a deep breath he tried to make it from the table to the phone on the wall but his legs crumpled underneath him and the last thing he saw was a stranger walking towards him.

Pain! Although drugged, Joe felt a searing pain in his left arm and it brought him to his senses. He was once again sitting at the table but someone was cutting his arm with a knife – he was trying to cut Joe's wrist.

Reacting, he raised his broken arm bracing himself against the pain that he knew this would cause, and slammed it against his attacker's head!

Unaware that Joe had regained consciousness, the blow stunned the man knocking him to the floor and giving Joe the chance he needed.

Staggering, because he was still feeling the affects of the drug and both his broken arm and his slashed wrist were screaming at him, he tried to use his right hand to put pressure on his wrist as he burst out of the kitchen. He wildly looked around for anyone to help him as he heard his attacker getting back on his feet and starting to come after him, but there was no one!

Then the phone in the foyer started to ring!

His vision blurring as darkness started to overcome him again, Joe tried to grab the phone but the other man threw himself into the injured boy and the phone fell to the floor beside them. Joe managed to get out one small yelp as the man hurriedly pinned him and placed his hand over Joe's mouth and nose cutting off the sound and Joe's head started to swim.

As the darkness enveloped him once again, Joe saw the dark haired young man putting the phone back on the receiver_. Frank? _ Was Joe's final thought.

_**phx**_

"Hello! Hello!" Frank was frantically yelling in the phone as he heard the line click in his ear. As he pushed the redial Frank's stomach was in a tight knot, his friends had all gathered nearby hearing the near hysteria in his voice.

A male voice answered the phone on the second ring, "Plyth Estate". The voice sounded calm and cultured, nothing like the short anguished cry he was sure he heard a few minutes earlier. Frank paused for a moment – has his ears been wrong?

Recovering quickly, "Hello, may I speak to Pharaoh Plyth?" he could see the question on his friend's faces as motioned them to be quiet.

"I'm sorry he is going to be tied up for a while. Can I take a message and get him to return your call?" the voice asked masking the grin he had on his face…_yes definitely tied up for a while_.

"Um…" Frank decided to he would risk it, "I believe he has a guest visiting him right now – Joe Hardy. Can I speak to him?" As the man paused, Frank felt the knot tighten, something was wrong and he knew it.

"This the Plyth Estate, there is no Joe Hardy here". Frank cut in before the man could hang up; he was desperate.

"What about _Remus Plyth?"_ He felt sick even saying that name, would Joe be staying here under that alias?

This time the only answer was the click of the phone.

_**phx**_

The man looked down at the unconscious boy at his feet.

"I knew it", he muttered and using all the strength in his foot, kicked Joe in the side making the boy moan out in pain. Cursing him, he grabbed Joe and started to drag him down the hall by his shoulders. He knew no one was there to stop him.

Mrs. Corradi was sleeping it off in the kitchen pantry while Mr. Winston was out cold in the office. He would take care of Mr. Winston later, but he honestly hoped that Mrs. Corradi would feel up to making him a little snack later, when he done! And as for the floor maids, they had worked for the Plyth's long enough to not question or talk about anything they see in the big house.

_**phx**_

"We have to get to the Plyth's now! Joe needs our help!" Frank yelled as he was already on the hotel phone arranging a car rental.

"What happened?" Biff asked as quickly put on his socks and shoes. He, like the other boys, had been wearing sandals, but since he had no ideal what they were getting into, he decided he might need something better to run in.

"When I called the house the first time, someone answered the phone but dropped it before they could say anything. But just before the phone was hung up, I heard someone and I know it was Joe!"

"What did he say?" asked Phil as the boys raced out of the room.

"Nothing – he never got a chance but I heard him cry out and he sounded hurt!" The last part made Frank cringe, he knew they had to hurry, "And then when I phoned back a man answered and said Pharaoh was unavailable and that Joe wasn't even staying there!"

"And you asked if Remus was staying there in case Joe was using that name", Tony finished and Frank nodded.

"Yes, but instead of answering, he just hung up!"

The hotel clerk had quickly had a rental car brought up for them and the boys waited impatiently while Frank quickly signed the paperwork.

Frank jumped in the drivers seat, while Chet sat next to him with the map already open. The clerk had been nice enough to highlight the route to the Estate – thank goodness it was so large that everyone seemed to know where it was it. Tony, Biff and Phil piled in the back seat. And as they pulled away from the hotel, Tony vaguely wondered were they would put Joe if he needed to drive back with them…

_**phx**_

Joe heard someone asking him if he were already and slowly opened up his eyes. While his broken arm ached, the slashed wrist burned intensely. Trying to move, he gasped as he felt a shooting pain in his side. Not knowing he had been kicked, he couldn't figure out how that happened.

"Joe, please open your eyes", he heard the voice pleading and slowly, because he was feeling sick he opened them and looked into the concerned ones of Pharaoh's. This was a change; he thought grimly, usually it was Frank who was there…

"Pharaoh, are you ok?" asked Joe immediately coming to his senses and looking around. He was lying on a small bed in what looked like a prison cell. Pharaoh, sitting beside him, looked a bit beaten and bruised but none the worst for wear. At least he was still alive, thought Joe as he looked down at his own wrist. He could see that Pharaoh had ripped off a piece of his own shirt to make a temporary bandage for him but Joe could already see blood seeping through the material and knew he needed a hospital before he bled to death.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Joe! I didn't know…" Pharaoh eyes started to shine and Joe knew he was going to cry.

"You didn't know what?" he asked weakly. His strength seemed to have been sapped from him.

"He didn't know I was coming to visit…little brother."

Joe froze as both he and Pharaoh turned towards the voice as the door was unlocked and their assailant came into the cell. He was still wielding the knife he had cut Joe with, not that either boy was thinking about trying to disarm him. They knew the look of a madman when they saw it…

"Romulus", Pharaoh spat out the name and Joe knew this wasn't going to be good.

_**phx**_

Although it seemed to take forever, the boys arrived at the iron gates of the estate within 25 minutes.

"How are we going to get in?" Chet shouted as they jumped out of the car and ran towards it, "Can we climb it?" He asked, although being a bit stouter then his friends, he was not sure that he could.

But before anyone could answer him, the gates swung wide open.

"What?' shouted Biff and Phil in unison.

'Come into my lair said the spider to the fly", quoted Tony not having a good feeling about this at all.

Frank nodded in agreement but he was too worried about Joe, they didn't have time to hesitate.

"Don't they have dogs?" Worried Phil remembering that the newspaper said the estate was looking for dog handlers. Frank just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they are just let out in the night. When we "went in" the last time to rescue Joe, I never saw any dogs'.

"Well let's go, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Retorted Biff already stepping in past the gate. Just then the boys saw a stocky, dark haired man coming towards them. At first Frank thought the man was walking funny but as he got closer, he saw the man was staggering with his hand gingerly holding his head.

When he got close to the boys he called out, "Frank Hardy I presume".

Frank was shocked. Who was this man and how did he know his name?

"I'm Winston Abernathy, I run the estate for the Plyth family, and I let you in the gate", he explained as he leaned against a tall tree for support. His voice, although a bit shakier, was the one that had answered the office phone when Frank had called there earlier.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked still wondering how this man knew who he was.

"I will be. I had just gotten off the phone when I heard a sound outside the door. Someone clubbed me over the head when I stepped out of the office and the next thing I remember was waking up back in my office with an egg on my head and a splitting headache. The first thing I did was check the monitors and that is when I saw you boys pulling up to the gate, " Winston explained as he pulled out a handkerchief to put to the back of his neck. They saw a little bit of blood but knew he would be all right.

"I recognized you as Joe's brother", he pointed to Frank, "And so I opened the gate. I was made familiar about the special circumstances surrounding your family and Mr. Pharaoh. Come inside the office. I need to report this to security and see if we can find my attacker, " he said motioning for them to follow him. But Frank just wanted to find Joe and hesitated.

"Do you know where Joe or Pharaoh are?" he asked.

Winston looked at him for a second and then shook his head, "No, I only just found out that Joe is here. I was on the mainland since last night taking care of some business. I would assume that they are here though as I haven't seen any gate activity between Joe's arrival this morning and my own a little while ago."

Seeing the confused looks on the youths faces, he quickly explained, 'The gate is electronic. It keeps track of every time the gate is opened or closed and by whom. Pharaoh has a small remote that he uses to open it, as do I and two or three other staff members. Each remote has a different signature. Everyone else has to be let in by the office or someone in the house. The gate button rings through to the house only if there is no one in the office."

"Oh so Pharaoh hasn't left", confirmed Frank.

"I can't say that 100 because he could have left from the marina, but I doubt it. I would have known – because one of the vessels _should _have been logged out. We run a tight ship here, no pun intended, however sometimes, Mr. Pharaoh does things a little bit less properly". Frank smiled at that in spite of himself. However, as interesting as all this was, it was not helping him find Joe.

"Mr. Abernathy, I really need to find my brother. Thanks for letting us in", Frank called out as he started to trot towards the house, which was quite a ways in from the gate and office while his friends followed.

"Wait!" they heard his voice behind him and turning they saw him coming out of the office with something in his hand.

"Take these, " he said passing them each a small red walkie talkie, 'I will use the cameras in my office to search the estate for any sign of either Joe or Mr. Pharaoh, I'll let you know if I see anything!"

Thanking him again, the boys pocketed their hand-helds and raced up towards the house.

Frank was not surprised when no one answered the door, so he tried the handle to find it unlocked. With all the other security measures, it was not really necessary to lock the door, he thought as he stepped into the grand hall. He flashed back to the first time he had come in through that door and remembered that Joe's bedroom was on the third floor in the middle.

"Where do we begin…", Tony's awe filled voice asked as he and the his friends were overwhelmed with the size and splendor of the house.

"Maybe Joe's room, I remember where it is.." Frank started but then stopped as they heard the sound of someone shouting out for help coming from the back of the house. The boys raced towards the sound and few minutes later a grateful Mrs. Corradi burst out of the pantry where she had been locked, 'Oh thank goodness – thank you boys!" she cried out relieved to be rescued. She had come to only a few minutes before and instantly panicked when she remembered what had happened.

"Someone snuck up on me and the next thing I know I was waking up in here…" and then her hands flew to her mouth in horror, 'Oh Mr. Remus!"

"What!" Frank wanted to shake her in his hurry to find out what was going on. He knew she was talking about Joe.

"He was supposed to be coming down for dinner and…oh my!" her eyes took in the site of the mess in the kitchen. The cup of tea was spilt on the floor and then they all saw the blood…

_**phx**_

"Romulus?" Joe repeated the name, sure that he had heard wrong. Romulus was dead. Andreya had killed him to teach her sons a lesson – that damned price, he reminded himself. Pharaoh had said so…

"Don't look so shocked little brother. You look like you aren't happy to see me!" he taunted and, as Joe took a good look at him, he realized his attacker was not much older then himself but a bit taller. He realized that it was him he had seen just before passing out…not Frank.

_Romulus and Frank could have been brothers_, though and this made Joe laugh a little. They both had dark brown hair, eyes and a lean build.

"What's so funny?" Romulus sneered moving towards the injured boy but Pharaoh stood up in front of Joe.

"Nothing Romy, he's in a lot of pain, though. I think we need to take him to a doctor", said Pharaoh using his pet name for his little brother. He was still in shock from seeing his younger brother, alive although obviously not very well.

"_But I saw Mom murder you!" He had said when he regained consciousness after Romulus attacked him. His brother had just laughed._

"_You saw what you wanted to see, big brother. Murder me? No Mom, loved me. It was you and Remus she hated. She didn't kill me, she just shot me!" Romulus ranted and Pharaoh was torn between being happy to find out he still had a brother and being terrified to find out he still had a brother._

"_She shot you?" his voice echoed in disbelief that his brother seemed to think that this was ok._

"_Yes she only shot me to save me from you. You and Remus. And then what did you do? You killed her!" he yelled starting to get worked up, 'And what did Remus do? Remus was a coward and he ran away. I know who he is though, I know where he is!" He tormented and then left Pharaoh alone in the cell._

_Realizing that Romulus had not emptied his pockets, Pharoah needed to warn Joe. He knew that Romulus was going to try and do something and it would not be anything good! He quietly pulled out his cell and then dialed Joe._

_He had just gotten through to Joe when Romulus came storming into the room and attacked him again before he could warn Joe. _

"_Thank you big brother. I knew you would call him. Now I just have to go and plan his welcome home party", Pharaoh's heart sank when he heard this. Romulus had used him and now he was going to kill Joe. And then when Romulus dragged Joe into his cell, he was sure the boy was dead_.

It was Romulus' turn to laugh, "A doctor? The only thing that this traitor is going to need is the undertaker!"

Joe was fighting to keep conscious as he just wanted to drift back into the welcoming embrace of darkness but he knew if he did, he would never wake up.

"Joe isn't a traitor", defended Pharaoh trying to draw Romulus' attention for the younger boy.

"Yes he is! I know what he did. He turned on mom and then he turned you against mom and now she is dead. Remus, you should have just drunk your tea!" he scowled but Joe shook his head.

"I'm not Remus", he corrected weakly.

This time, Romulus moved quickly and pushed Pharaoh against the door. As Pharaoh tried to catch his breath, Romulus reached Joe and pulling him off the bed, he slammed his face into the wall. Joe saw stars as his nose began to bleed.

"Stop!' screamed Pharaoh, "You're killing him!"

"Move another inch and it will be you who killed him!" snarled Romulus as he put the knife up to Joe's throat and pushed the blade in enough to nick the skin. A drop of blood appeared and Joe went limp in his captor's arms.

At that instant, Pharaoh threw himself onto his brother as Joe slumped to the ground. He was not concerned with his own safety, he had to protect Joe! Although Romulus was his real brother, Pharaoh had realized how their mother had driven him mad and now he had to try and stop her from using Romulus to hurt them anymore.

He felt the knife drive into this gut as Romulus pulled it up to defend himself and he tried to ignore the pain. All he kept thinking was that he had to save Joe.

Unconscious and on the floor, Joe Hardy was oblivious to the desperate fight going on just a few feet from where he lay.

_**phx**_

Mrs. Corradi quickly called Winston who then called security to the house. The boys had seen a few droplets of blood leading from the table and towards the door. Terrified that it was Joe's, they had panicked a little when they got to the door and realized that their own shoes had erased some of the trail.

"Look!' shouted Tony as he pointed towards the floor underneath the phone table.

'It's Joe's" Frank shouted back, positive that it was his brother's because this must have been the phone he answered when Frank had called the house_. Oh my god_, was all he could think, _what would they find!_

The trail got easier to follow as they saw the red splotches were Joe's wrist had bumped the stone tile when Romulus dragged him downstairs. They led to a small closet and upon further inspection, they realized that the closet opened up and there was another staircase behind it. Chet was on the walkie talkie with Winston who informed them that he had called the police and that estate security was right behind them.

As they came down into a small dark hall they could see a door at the end of it and then they heard someone screaming and the blood drained out of their faces, ""Stop!…"You're killing him!"

_**phx**_

Pharaoh tried to pull himself away from his brother but Romulus was using his weight to drive the knife further into his brother's abdomen as he continued to rant, "If Remus had been a good boy and drank his tea, everything would have been fine. He would have bleed to death at the table and everyone would have thought it was suicide. And then me and you could have live happily ever after as brothers…"

With a burst of strength, Pharaoh finally managed to pull himself away from his brother as he gasped, "Never, Romulus, nev..!" And then the last thing he saw before Romulus slashed his throat was Frank Hardy bursting into the room!

_**phx**_

Frank would forever be haunted by the 10 second scene in that room; his baby brother was lying deathly still on the ground covered in blood…the words of a madman as he wrestled with Pharaoh…Pharaoh naming his attacker "Romulus" - his own dead brother… and then his body falling on top of Joe's as the madman slashed his throat even before his final "never" was finished.

And then Frank Hardy, Biff Hooper and Tony Prito stormed into the room and pinned Romulus while Phil and Chet desperately called Winston for an ambulance and help! A second later, three security guards were there quickly handcuffing Romulus and pulling him from the room.

Chet and Phil gently rolled Pharaoh off of Joe as Frank searched for a pulse on his little brother.

"_Come on Joey"_, he prayed and was rewarded a moment later when he felt his brother's pulse, weak but steady.

"He's alive!" he shouted and heard the relived sighs of his friends. Joe Hardy had looked dead. Using his own hand to put pressure on his brother's bleeding wrist, Frank looked at Pharaoh who Tony and Biff were trying to help. But it was useless, the injury was too bad and they all recognized the look in his eyes. Pharaoh was dying and he knew it.

Even as they heard the sound of a medical helicopter approaching the estate, Pharaoh motioned for Frank. He could talk but just barely as the blood was starting to trickle from his mouth with each breath, 'Frank…please..I'm sorry.." Frank started to stop him and tell him to save his breath but then he realized the truth.

Pharaoh was beyond help, so he listened to the dying boy, "I love Joe…please…Romulus…save him…tell him I'm sorry…be there…"

And then Pharoah Ramsis Plyth died.

_**phx**_

Joe opened his eyes and expected to see Iola's looking back at him. He was supposed to be dead. But instead of heaven, he realized that he was in a hospital bed and it was Frank's troubled brown ones watching him.

"You're not an angel, ' he said weakly and he saw his brother force a smile, 'What's wrong?' he asked immediately alerted. Frank ignored his question.

"How are you feeling? he asked instead. Joe thought about that for a moment as he looked down at his arms. One was still in a cast while the other one was now wrapped in bandages.

"Well, I have a broken arm and a bandaged wrist – great I couldn't get dressed before, what am I going to do now, " he moaned trying to make light of it, " My ribs hurt. My nose hurts. I think I pretty much hurt all over". Everything came back to Joe in a flash as he remembered Pharaoh and Romulus.

'What happened? Where is Pharaoh? Is he ok? Where is Romulus?" he had a bad feeling and he knew he was getting upset but he wanted to know. Frank put up his hand to halt the questions.

"Romulus has been admitted to a psychiatric facility for assessment, 'Frank did not want to tell Joe the rest. He was afraid of what this was going to do to his brother. But he also knew he couldn't keep it from him so, taking his brother's hand in his, he gently stroked the bandage covering the injured wrist and said as gently as he could.

'When we got there, Romulus and Pharaoh were fighting. Romulus had the knife and Pharaoh was trying to overpower him." He paused as he watched Joe's face go even paler then it already was, "And.."

Joe shook his head before Frank could continue, "No Frank. Please. I need some sleep. Can you leave?" Joe knew that Pharaoh was dead. He had known it the moment he had looked up into Frank's eyes but he was not ready to hear it yet.

Seeing Frank's worry increase, Joe explained, 'Please Frank. I'm not ready yet to hear this..Ok?" The tears were already starting and he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want Frank to say Pharaoh was dead. As long as no one said it, it wasn't true. Joe just couldn't handle it yet.

_**phx**_

The next day Joe was released with instructions to take it easy for a few days. His wrist had been stitched up and placed in a sling and he stared at it numbly for a few minutes before allowing Frank to lead him out of the hospital.

Joe felt like a zombie. His parents had flown right over and everyone was now staying at the house but he didn't want to see anyone. He was just too tired. As soon as he got there, he excused himself and went up to his room. He didn't care about the ocean smell or the big comfortable bed; he just wanted to be alone.

After Frank left him at the door with one final "Are you going to be ok?" Joe just curled up in a ball, as much as his arms would allow him, on the bed and went to sleep. The only time it didn't hurt was when he was asleep.

Growing increasingly worried about him, Frank didn't know what to do. Joe didn't want to talk to anyone, not even him. And for the hundredth time, Frank found himself missing the comfort of at least knowing that when Joe didn't want to talk to him, he could talk to Pharaoh…but he did not even have that anymore.

Pharaoh's funeral was held on Saturday morning, Winston had taken care of all the arrangements and as Joe stood by his family and watched the ivory casket being lowered into the ground, he thought it was ironic that he had only a few days earlier promised his mom he would be home no later then Saturday.

_This can't be happening,_ he just kept thinking. He knew everyone was watching him and they were worried about him but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

Frank overheard his parents talking with Winston later that afternoon. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen as the last of the funeral guests were leaving.

"I'm worried Fenton, I think Joe needs help", his mother's voice said. He saw his father nod his head sadly.

"I'm worried as well. I just don't know what to do for him – he isn't saying anything to anyone", agreed Fenton.

Winston wanted to comfort the grieving family. He had never met Joe before or his family, but Pharaoh had talked about him so much, impressing on him how important Joe was to him, that he felt like he needed to do something.

"Would you mind if I talked to him?" he offered. Frank had come over to them by then and he was just as surprised as his parents at Winston's offer. Surprised and just a bit relieved. Joe might tell them to leave but he might just listen to Winston. After all he did not know Winston.

"I don't know if he will talk to you', warned Fenton, "but you can give it a shot, if you would like. We would be grateful for anything you could do".

So it was decided and Winston had a quick word with Mrs. Corradi before going up stairs. She nodded, heading towards the pantry and returned a few minutes later with a small plate of chocolate chip cookies. Then pouring a large cold glass of milk, she put everything on a tray and gave it to Winston. He gave the family a reassuring smile and left the room.

"I hope it works", remarked Frank and his parents and friends silently agreed.

_**phx**_

Joe was dreaming. It was the same dream he had been having since the hospital, and it was the reason why Joe wanted to just sleep – _he wanted to dream…_

_In his dream he was always on the beach with Iola Morton. She looked so beautiful with her long dark raven colored hair blowing in the gentle ocean breeze as she turned her doe eyes to him. He was sitting beside her on the warm sand and he could smell the cocoa butter of her suntan lotion as she smiled at him. They said nothing as they just sat together on the sand. Joe reached out to touch her hand but he knew if he did she would disappear, so he stopped. Even in his dream he knew she was dead, but he would spend time with her any way he could._

_After a little while they see another person walking along the beach with the waves licking at his bare feet. As he gets closer Joe beckons for him to come and sit with them. Iola smiles warmly at the stranger and then gets up to greet him. _

_Joe stands beside her saying, "Iola this is Pharoah, please take care of him" and as he watches them tears burn his eyes when Iola reaches out and takes hold of Pharaoh's hand._

"I will Joey, I promise", and then they are gone walking back across the beach in the direction from which Pharaoh has just come, and Joe is left standing on the beach, alone, empty…and very sad.

To spend a few extra minutes with the people he had loved and lost, Joe just wanted to sleep.

_**phx**_

Winston paused outside Joe's door for a moment and did a silent prayer for the wisdom of words to help comfort this child. Then he knocked on the door.

At first he did not hear anything so he knocked louder. He then heard a voice and knew Joe had been asleep, "Please go away, Frank. I'm sleeping". His voice sounded so sad that it made Winston all the more determined to help him.

He cleared his voice and spoke loudly, "It's Winston". He heard Joe come across the room to open the door. Seeing the tray in Winston's hand he motioned for him to come in and went back over to his bed and sat down.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway". He said not even looking to see what was on the tray. Winston just nodded.

"Mrs. Corradi will be hurt. She said that you loved her homemade double chocolate chunk cookies, " he said as he went over and opened the door to the balcony door to let in some fresh air.

He suspected that Joe might feel compelled to have one of the cookies. Pharaoh had mentioned that Joe could never refuse anything the old woman had given him, he seemed to have a large soft spot for her – he even drank the tea she always poured him, and he hated tea!

Sighing Joe moved over and picked up a cookie, 'Well I guess I could try one" he mumbled before taking a bite.

It was a start, thought Winston, knowing that Joe had not eaten much since he had gotten out of the hospital.

Winston sat down in the big chair opposite the bed and studied the youth for a few minutes. Joe looked at him questioningly wondering why he was here.

"Joe, why are you up here and not downstairs with your family?" he asked as he tried to keep eye contact with him. This required a bit of effort, as he was startled to see just how vibrant blue they were in his pale face.

"I'm just tired. I need to sleep that's all", Joe mumbled sitting back down on the bed and with some effort, tried to put his bandaged arm back in the sling. He only used the sling on his left arm because the weight of his arm, when it dangled by his side pulled, at the stitches. Winston immediately moved to help him as he saw how clumsy it was for him with the other arm still in a cast.

"Thanks", Joe said although he hated needing to be helped.

"Pharaoh wouldn't be too pleased with you right now", he stated and watched to see what effect that had on Joe but the boy just smiled a bit sadly.

"No I don't suppose he would be, but right now I am not too pleased at him either!"

Winston smiled, Pharaoh had been right, this kid has spunk!

"It's not your fault, you know", Winston told him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Joe was blaming himself and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw Joe look away from him but he never said anything for a few minutes and then when he did the tears were down his cheeks.

"No it is my fault…if I never pretended to be Remus then Pharaoh would still be alive and he would have Romulus", Joe oversimplified.

"You didn't pretend to be anyone – you were told you were Remus and as for everything else, you know that is all garbage. Andreya would be still hurting people, Pharaoh and Romulus especially! Now I know that you might not believe this but everything happens for a reason, a purpose. You needed to be Remus, don't you see that?"

"No"

"Joe. Pharaoh had lost everything. His life was hell – _he told me so_. Andreya was abusing him; he had no one he could turn to; the real Remus was dead, although he did not know it at the time; and he believed Romulus was also. _He had no one,_ " he paused waiting for his words to sink in, " and then you saved him.

And I know you might not believe this, either, but you also saved Romulus".

"How?" came Joe's small voice, 'How did I save Romulus?"

"Andreya was a very sick person. Whatever she did to everyone else could not have even compared to what she put that kid through. You saw what a mess he is. And now, he is getting help. He is in a hospital and, who knows, maybe some day he will recover or at least be able to get past all this. You gave him his life back.

Yes, Pharaoh died, but it would have killed him anyway when he found out that Romulus was still alive and…well…crazy. And he would have eventually…who knows why that madwoman did what she did. But she must have been planning something, and I really believe she was lining up brother against brother and it wasn't going to be for anything good".

Joe thought about that for a moment. What if it was him who was Pharaoh and Frank that was Romulus? Winston was right, he would die a thousand times if it would keep Frank from hurting someone he cared about and to get him the help he needed.

"I just feel like I failed him. I came here to help him but it was him that ended up saving me", moaned Joe reluctant to go past the guilt that consumed him. He really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Joe you never failed him. You were the best brother that he ever could have asked for. I must have heard that from Pharaoh at least 10 times a day. He loved you so much that he would do anything for you. You have a brother, you know what that is like".

You were the best brother that he ever could have asked for… You have a brother, you know what that is like the words hit Joe like a fist in his stomach – Frank! Yes, he did have a brother… 

"Winston, thank you. I need to be alone right now, ok? _Please_, it will be ok", Joe added, he wanted Winston to leave him alone right now; he knew what he had to do.

"Oh, one more thing…really just because I am curious. Why did you tell everyone that only you or Pharaoh was allowed to answer the phones?"

Winston hesitated only for a moment because he had a seen something change in Joe. It was nothing he could put his finger on but he just knew that everything would be ok.

He laughed at the boy's question, and it was nice to think about something other then what they had all lost, "Well, you see, we had a little problem with a particular, wonderful older lady who would answer the phone and either forget to take a message or mess it up.

So we thought it would be better if we limited who answered the phone. I thought it would be a less delicate issue if we just sent out a blanket request that only certain people could answer the phone. After all we did not want our blessed cook feeling singled out!".

Joe laughed as he thought of how indignant Mrs. Corradi was when she told him that no one was allowed to answer the phone except Winston and Pharaoh, he could just imagine how upset she would have been if they had said that it was only her that couldn't answer the phone!

Still chuckling, Winston opened the door to leave reminding Joe to call him if he needed anything and as he was stepping out into the hall, Joe did ask him for something.

_**phx**_

'Well did he talk to you?" Frank asked as he jumped up from the table where the Hardy's and their friends were still gathered when he saw Winston come back in the room.

Winston stared thoughtfully at the family. They had no ideal about what was to come or how their lives would be tied irrevocably together with his. They were going to be his new family; they just did not know it yet.

Giving them a once over, he knew that Pharaoh had made a good decision.

"Yes, we talked. I can't promise you leaps and bounds in his recovery, but Joe is definitely taking baby steps, " he paused before he added, "Joe will be ok. It will just take some time."

He then turned to the old woman, "Mrs. Corradi could you please pack the Hardys and their friends a nice picnic lunch? Joe would like them to join him on the beach in an hour or so. And don't forget some more cookies, " he added winking at her.

Mrs. Corradi blushed, she had only known Mr. Winston for a little while but was very fond of him already. _He really is a good man_, she thought, _even if he doesn't want me answering the phone!_

_**phx**_

Joe waited for Frank on the beach. He watched the waves as they rolled in and out on the sand and closing his eyes, he could almost smell Iola's suntan lotion. Swallowing the lump that had risen in the back of his throat, he heard Frank coming up behind him.

Joe, dressed in a bathing suit and long sleeved shirt that had one sleeve slit to accommodate his cast, had purposely chosen dark glasses to hide his red rimmed swollen eyes as he resisted the temptation to just run into the water and let the waves wash away his pain. He knew that it was going to hurt for a long time, but thinking back to the last night he had spent in his Bayport bedroom, he realized that this was who he was, and the pain was part of it.

He could never be just Joe Hardy again because he could never erase the time he had spent as Remus Plyth. He had lived life as both of them and he was slowly trying to fit each of them into his new self.

Pain was the common factor and he already knew how to deal with that after loosing both Iola and then Vanessa. The harder part was learning how to deal with the loss of a brother. It took Pharaoh's death to remind him that he was also loosing Frank.

He knew that Frank felt left out and most of it was due to Joe's own guilt. Feeling like he was a burden to his big brother, Joe had thought he could protect him by spreading himself between Frank and Pharaoh. But, as he thought of Pharaoh, Romulus and Remus, he realized how fragile brotherhood could be. He and Frank were nothing like the Plyth brothers but Joe also knew that once upon a long time ago, the Plyth brothers really did love each other and talk to each other. And somewhere along the line, mostly due to interference, they had lost each other.

As Frank dropped heavily down into the sand beside his younger brother, Joe thought to himself, I will not loose Frank!

"Winston said you wanted to talk to me?" Frank asked casually trying to keep his excitement out of his voice. It seemed like an eternity since Joe wanted to talk.

"Frank…there are some things I need to tell you", Joe started as he stared straight out into the ocean. He paused for a brief second listening as he thought he heard the waves calling out in Pharaoh's voice, _tell him…tell him…_and then Joe started to tell Frank about Vanessa.

_Tell him…tell him_…the seagulls screamed and as Joe continued to talk he realized he had forgotten just what a good listener his big brother was.

The End

43


End file.
